Remember
by Poeshie
Summary: Sammy has lost her memory. It took her memory, and she needs to get her memory back. Rated T just to be safe
1. Prequel: It

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Midori, we need to face it!"

"We just need to go a little further..."

"We can't! We can never out run it!"

"Yes we can if we just-"

"No we can't! If you guys can't face it, then I will!"

Everyone stopped running. "Sammy you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. It's my fault it's chasing us."

"Sammy..."

"Just let me do this, Ilene."

"NO! I can't loose you like how we lost Mom!"

Sammy turned to look at Ilene. She was crying.

"Ilene... Who said I was going to lose?" Ilene smiled a little.

"You promise not to lose?" She asked.

"Promise." They hugged. "Now go."

"Wait, Sammy, we didn't exactly say you coul-" They froze. It froze them some how.

I looked behind me.

It was right there.

"So, how do you want this to go?" It asked me. "What?" Sammy was confused. "I'm feeling a bit generous today." It said. "Generous?" "Yes, generous." He said. It gave a creepy smile.

"Fine. I want you to get all of my friends home, and this has to be a fair fight." Sammy said. "Very well." It teleported the others away and turned into a weird looking Craftian.

Sammy readied her bow and arrow.

"3,"

"2,"

"1!"

That was the most stupid, heroic thing Sammy has ever done.

* * *

 _ **So, that was the prequel.**_

 _ **I'm rewriting Remember, and I figured that I'd make a chapter for the beginning.**_

 _ **Did you like this better than the original prequel? Let me know!**_

 _ **And if you didn't read the original, then...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Birthday?**_

 _ **~Poeshie**_


	2. Chapter 1: She's Back!

_**Okay, so here's the next chapter.**_

 ** _Also, I won't be able to post every day._**

 ** _All of these will be at least 1,000 words long. (Not including my notes.)_**

 _ **Anyway, here's the next chapter!**_

 ** _~Poeshie_**

* * *

Sammy's POV

 _Pew! Pew!_

 _What? What was that sound?_

I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital room. There were balloons and "Get Well Soon!" cards on the bedside table. I got up off the bed I was on, and looked around.

There was a TV on. It was showing some kind of ship shooting at a ball. I watched for a bit, then searched around some more. I found a chest next to my bed. I opened it, and something popped up right on my face. I stumbled back. It was still on my face.

"What? How do I..." I tried grabbing it. I couldn't grab it. I shook my head. It didn't come off. "AHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" I started to panic and ran around.

That was a bad idea. The thing was partially blocking my view, and I ran right into a door. "Well that hurt..." Then the door suddenly flew open, and it me on the face again _._ I fell on the ground.

"Sammy! I herd you screaming and I came as fast as I..." The person who opened the door gasped. "What happened to you?" They lend me a hand. "You hit me in the face with a door." I said. "Oops... sorry Sammy." they said. "Sammy? Who's that?" I asked. "You know, Sammy. Your name." "My name is Sammy? Wait, how did I not know that?" I was really confused.

"You don't...? oh no..." he sighed. "Oh no? Why did you say 'oh no'?" I asked, worried. "You probably made a deal with it, and that must of been for it to take your memory." "It? My memory?" Now I was extremely confused.

They sighed again. "I shouldn't of said anything. Okay, just go sit down and get the menu off." _Menu? That must be what the thing on my face is called._ It was partially invisible though, I wonder why.

"How exactly do I get this off?" I asked. "Close the chest." they said. _Close the chest? What does that have to do with the thing on my face?_ I went and tried it anyway. Once I closed the lid it disappeared. _What?_ I kept on opening and closing the lid.

I looked over at the person. "How does this work... huh?" I didn't really get to look at them, but they look like this weird mushroom creature. They noticed I was looking at them. They knew why. "I'm an Agaricus Bisporus Fabrica." (Yes those are actual words.) They said. "Agari-what?" "That basically means Mushroom Craftian. Also, my name is Midori." They said.

"Oh." I had no idea what to say next. "...so what's your gender?" I asked. They gave me a weird look. "We don't have a gender, but people give us one based on our voice." They said. _They sounded male, so I guess I can refer to him as he now._

"Well, now that we had an awkward conversation, we should go home." He said. "Where is home?" I asked. "Just a couple biomes away. Let's go." We collected all of the balloons and cards and walked out the room, to the elevator.

We got down to the first floor. Midori went to talk to the front desk lady, and I sat in the waiting room. An enderman walked in through the sliding doors. _An enderman? In a hospital?!_ I quickly looked away.

"Sammy!" Someone said. I looked in the direction I herd the voice. It was the enderman. Before I could do anything, I felt a tight hug around me. "Sammy, you're okay!" It let go of me. I stood completely still. "Sammy, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said nothing. "Do you not remember me or something? I'm your best enderwoman friend, Andr! Doesn't that ring a bell?" ...

Midori walked over to Andr and whispered something to her. Her smile went away. She walked outside.

"Let's get going." Midori said. We walked to a train station. Midori bought us tickets, and we rode the train. I sat in between Midori and Andr. I looked at both of them, and they looked sad. _Is this my fault?_

* * *

The train stopped after a hour. We got off. "Whoa!" I said. There were huge trees, and the land was so alive. There were ocelots, monkeys... that was basically all the animals there. But the all the plants were so lush and green! I love the jungle.

We walked in these jungle wood bridges and passed stores that looked like tree houses. We walked for a while then got to our tree house.

"How are we going to get these up there?' I asked. Without answer, Midori pulled on a rope. A big basket started to lower down the tree. I put the things inside.

"So this is the house?" I asked them. Andr said nothing and teleported away, and Midori just nodded. We got up to the house, and Midori pulled on a rope. The basket came up and I gathered the things.

Midori walked to a door and opened it. "That's your room. Make yourself at home." He said, then walked away. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I set my things down on the bedside table, and sat on the bed. _So this is my room..._

There was a bunch of science stuff inside the room. Potions, test tubes, books... that must be what I was interested in before.

I sat on my bed and read some of the cards.

One of them had a potion on front and said "Get Well Soon!" on it. I opened it and it said:

"I hope to get see you soon! **_Remember_** to call when you get better! Here it is just in case you forgot. 541-278-9853 -Levi"

 _Remember..._ I started to tear up. _That's why... I can't remember and now I'm just some kind of weight weighing them down... I wiped my tears away,_ looked at a phone on the beside table. I had an idea. _What if i call Levi and I get him to hangout with us, then Midori and Andr will feel better!_ I dialed in the number.

 _Ring, Ring._

"Hello? Who's this?" He said. "Hi, this is Sammy. I was just wondering if you could come to hang? You can! Be here tomorrow, okay? Okay." I quickly ended the call. Before can respond.

I lie down on my bed, let the phone drop on my bed. _I hope this works..._


	3. Chapter 2: How Could You?

**_Oh my gosh, finally! I got this chapter out._**

 _ **So, as you can tell, I haven't uploaded in like a month.**_

 _ **Well, I decided to post the 1st chapter the day before school decided to pile up.**_

 _ **And then, my computer stopped connecting to the internet.**_

 _ **I hope I can upload frequently now.**_

 _ **Well, enjoy!**_

 _ **(And I did Le Spellcheck on the last chapter.)**_

 _ **~Poeshie**_

* * *

Midori's POV

 _Ring, Ring!_

"Five more minutes mom..." I mumbled.

 _Ring, Ring!_

"Ugh..." I opened my eyes. There was a whole bunch of food on my body. "I must of been stress eating again..." I got up and all the food fell on the ground. _Seriously?_

I looked to see were the ringing was coming from. It was my phone. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" I said, taking the food off my body. "Hey, Midori? It's Levi! How's it hanging?" He asked. "Meh..." I replied. "Meh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sammy isn't exactly... herself. "

"Really? She just called me yesterday sounding like her old self."

"She called you? Why?"

"She said, 'Hi, this is Sammy. I was just wondering if you can come hang? You can? Be here tomorrow, okay? Okay.' And then she hung up."

"Sammy did that?" I paused. _Why would she call Levi?_

"Also, I'm coming over right now. I'll see you in a bit." He said "Okay. See you later." I turned off the phone.

I thought for a bit. _How did she even get Levi's number? How does she know how to work phone?_

I was really trying to think how that could work, but then the door swung open from Sammy's room. She was cheerful and walked to me. "How's it going?" She said happily.

"You called Levi?" I said. "He told you? He was supposed to keep it a secret..." She looked bummed out. "Why did you call Levi?" I didn't care that it was a supposed to be secret. I needed answers. "I just wanted you guys to feel better. I thought maybe reuniting you with a friend can make you happy."

 _Aw... that's sweet._ "Sammy, that's nice, but I'd rather not-" _Ding, Dong!_ "There he is!" Sammy said. She walked over to the door. "Hi Levi! Come in!" She said.

"Hey, Midori! So, What's so different about Sammy?" He asked. "Okay, wait. We are moving to fast here. How did you get here so fast?"

"I moved." He said. "You moved? Why?" I asked. "Um... I'll tell you in the other room. Sammy, you should stay here." He said. "Okay...?" Sammy said confused.

Levi and I head to the other room and shut the door. "So, why did you move?" I asked again. "Because I'm going to have to be the one who has to be here for Sammy." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Well, I saw you and Andr yesterday, and you both barely made eye contact with her." I as shocked. "Well, I..." I didn't know what to say. "I don't care if it's some kind of sickness or amnesia, you need to be there for her." He said with anger in his tone.

"Uh..." I still felt really bad. He crossed his arms. "Have you ever considered-"

"Have _you_ considered what _I_ felt?!" I yelled. He froze. "I just lost one of the most important people in my life, and you expect me to just keep how I feel inside?! Now, Sammy is just some stranger living in my house!" Levi's jaw dropped.

"I knew it." I looked at the door way. Sammy was standing there, crying. "I don't know why, but I've obviously ruined your life."

"That's not what I meant!" I said. I was on the verge of sobbing.

"I know when I'm not wanted." Sammy bolted out across the tree house.

I ran after her. "Sammy, wait!" She jumped down the ladder and ran away.

"Oh no..." I couldn't express how I felt.

* * *

Sammy's POV

I sat at the park bench. I felt like I couldn't cry anymore. I looked at the little pond near me. Frogs and toads were all jumping together.

There was a woman passing by. She wore blue and white striped shirt, a big straw hat, jeans, and brown boots. She was walking three dogs, and a cat was on her shoulder.

I looked at the ground. _What am I supposed to do now?_

"Meow." A cat was pushing it's head on my arm. "Hey there little kitty." I said. It looked like the woman's cat. "Milquetoast!" The lady came running to me, along with her dogs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Did he scratch you?" She said worriedly. "It's fine." I said. Then, her dogs started to jump and lick me. 'Ahhaha! That tickles!"

"Page! Molly! Polly! Down!" She said sternly. "It's okay! These dogs are such cuties!" I said petting one of them.

"Well, after you've met my pets, I should introduce my self. My name is Stacy." She extended her hand. "I'm Sammy." I shook her hand. She looked at me. "Are you okay?" She asked. She noticed I was crying. "It's just... personal stuff." I said. "Oh. Well, I can walk you home?" She asked. "I'm not sure I have a home anymore." I replied.

"... Maybe you can stay with me. I have a hotel room with two beds."

"Really?!" My face lit up. "Yeah, I have the gold." (Iron, gold, diamond, and emerald are currency.)

"Yay!" I yelled. We started to walk off to the hotel.

* * *

Midori's POV

"Sammy!" I yelled. Levi was with me. We both yelled Sammy's name.

"I'm so stupid. I shouldn't of been this way." I felt really guilty. Levi kept calling her name.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "You should go home." Levi said. "You probably need some time to think."

"...Okay." I walked in the other direction. I knew Levi just wanted me to get away from him.

I looked up at the sky. The moon was right over head. It was Mid-Night. _Please let Sammy be okay..._


End file.
